The Internet is a valuable resource that provides access to a wide variety of information. Some of the information available on the Internet, however, is not appropriate for all users. For example, while many web sites have content that may be educational or entertaining for children, there are a number of web sites that contain content that is not appropriate for children, such as adult content or violent content. A number of internet filtering products are available, such as Net Nanny™ and Cyber Patrol™ configured by a parent or an adult to prevent children from accessing the web sites having inappropriate content or to only allow access to designated sites having appropriate content.
In the systems and methods of the related art, a plethora of mechanism(s) are available which block the content at the web site level i.e., a particular web site may be deemed objectionable or non-objectionable. The current mechanisms are based on full domains where articles or sections within the articles cannot be censored or blocked. This means either the whole site is inaccessible or an accessible site may contain objectionable articles or sections within the article that is objectionable. Moreover, users do not have control over what they deem offensive and cannot block future sites based on personal objectionable content or those that may be objectionable to a group of people such as family associated with the user. A need therefore exists for an improved method and system for preventing access to the objectionable content. A further need exists for a method and system for preventing access to the objectionable content based on an analysis of the information associated with the content.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.